a) Field of the Invention
Excitation wavelengths are offered which can be realized by means of a suitable mechanical integration of corresponding standard laser beam sources in a laser module. Apart from these standard lasers, however, customers often desire to use other wavelengths or higher-output laser beam sources for special excitation processes in the LSM. However, mechanical integration into the existing construction would require extensive special modifications that entail high costs and long delivery times. Therefore, there is a need for an economical arrangement allowing laser radiation whose output and wavelength can be optionally selected within a wide range to be coupled into the excitation beam path of a LSM.
b) Description of the Related Art
It is known from the “Handbook of Biological Confocal Microscopy”, Mar. 02, 1995, page 151 (E. H. K. Stelzer) to couple a plurality of lasers into the laser scanning microscope by means of a light-conductive fiber.